


Reconstruction

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The wet plate slips from Ed's hands and breaks on the floor.





	Reconstruction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurus_nobilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/gifts).



The wet plate slips from Ed's hands and breaks on the floor.

"Dammit!" he mutters, and his palms touch before he remembers. He stands there staring down at the pieces, his hands pressed together. In the corner, Den grunts and regards him serenely.

"Ed?" Pinako appears in the doorway, dirty dishes piled high in her arms. She peers around them, squinting at him through her glasses. “What is it?”

"I dropped a plate," he says. His hands fall to his sides. “Sorry.”

The dishes rattle when she slides them onto the counter. "Take these," she says. "I'll get the broom."


End file.
